Question: Simplify the expression. $ (6p^{7}+7p^{2}+p) + (3p^{7}-3p ) $
Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $6p^{7}+7p^{2}+p + 3p^{7}-3p$ Identify like terms. $ {6 p^7} + \color{#DF0030}{7 p^2} + { p} + {3 p^7} - {3 p} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 6 + 3 ) p^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ 7 p^2} + { p} $ Add the coefficients. $9p^{7}+7p^{2}-2p$